New lives episode 4
Ranma slowly woke up… he had the weirdest dream the night before, he was girl that looked nothing like his curse form… then he was stabbed in the chest by a woman with purple hair. "Please… let it not be sign that I have another fiancé…" thought Ranma before going to sleep. Later in Luffy's world he was watching the sunrise… and he was very bored, so he decided to try out his communicator. He took out of his pocket, much like Kiyo's it had his sign (the mars sign) and four buttons, in place of the red button there was a blue button, he randomly pressed the orange button. However there was this. "We're sorry the Senshi who have tried calling has not been awakened… try again later…" said a voice. "Oh…" said Luffy. He decided to press another button… this time it was ringing. Kiyo woke up with his communicator rigging. He looked at his clock… it wasn't even 6 in the morning yet… "This better be an emergency…" he growled. The answer it… it was Luffy of course. "What is it… and it better be an emergency…" growled Kiyo. "Well I just wanted to test this out…" said Luffy. "Okay… but next you call at 5:45 in the morning… please… please let it be an emergency…" said Kiyo who hung up. Back in Luffy's world he sighed… "Maybe I'll try again later…" he said. Meanwhile in another world Ranma was soaring in the air in a trip via Akane air… why… he was sparring with Genma… he father sent him flying though Akane's window on accident and he landed on Akane's bed… of course Akane woke up, got angry and let's just say Mr. Giant Mallet returned. "I wonder when I'm going to land…" said Ranma. Meanwhile Luna was worried… not because he hadn't found the senshi… it was because this town was nuts… on her 2nd day in this world she met up with a young woman who wanted her to play with her pet crocodile… after escaping with an inch of her life other stuff happened… such as being trampled on by a mob of women who were chasseing a pervert… then there was that time she decided to claw at a tree but it turned out be a girl dressed like a tree. Luna hopped she found Sailor Jupiter soon… because she's slowly loosing her sanity here… fortunately the one she was looking for landing right in front of her… however. "Man… that uncute tomboy she…" said Ranma then looked at Luna, "CAT!" he screamed then ran away. Luna sweatdroped, "That was odd…" she thought. She decided to chase after him… In Luffy's world Aeries had gotten up, she had decided to look for Luffy, which she found in his spot. "Mornin' Luff'" said Aeries. "Mornin'." said Luffy. Then the key in the pocket began to glow. He took out in a bright flash of light and Aeries were gone. In Kiyo's world… the flashing woke him up… he saw the key was flashing. "Oh great…" he said. Hermes also woke up, "Looks like the next senshi had been found…" he said. Kiyo grabbed the key and in a flash they were both gone… however... the flash woke up Zatch, he looked around and saw "He left with out me…" he cried. In Ash's world his key began to glow as well… Brock who was preparing firewood as the glow from his sweatshirt pocket… so he woke up Ash. "Hey Ash…" said Brock. "Pikachu… use Thunder Bolt!" said Ash in his sleep. "Ash…" said Brock. "Of course you can have my autograph…" said Ash in his sleep. "Wake up… something's glowing in your pocket…" said Brock. This sentence woke up Dianna and Pikachu… she sighed… fortunately she learned a trick from her mom. She swiped Ash's face with her claws waking him up. "Ow!" he yelled waking up. Then he noticed the time key was glowing… he wasn't fully awake he didn't notice Brock when he grabbed the key… and in a bright flash of light, he Pikachu, Dianna,majorythm and the unnoticed Brock were gone. Back in the other world… Luna continued to chase Ranma… she stopped when she hear a crash behind her… she turned around and saw a big pile boys and cats. "Looks like I'm not the first one…" seas Luna. "Spine… pain…" said Ash. "Ouch…" said Kiyo. "Ash… can you tell what's going on…" said Brock. "Uh-oh…" said Ash. Meanwhile in the Villains HQ… "I'm sorry Lord Jadeite…" said Aquamarine. "It's quite all right… I know what you're going though… those Sailor Senshi always ruined plans…" said Jadeite balling his fist. "Lord Jadeite… I have yet to gather energy… and my world was discovered first…" a woman with purple hair and wearing a purple dress appeared. "Very well Amethyst…" said Jadeite. "I'll go work on my plan then…" said the woman Amethyst who disappeared. "I don't trust her… she's too powerful…" said Aquamarine. "I don't fully trust her… but for now she will work for us…" said Jadeite. Back in the otherworld Brock just stat there a gasped. "You're Neo Sailor Moon?" asked Brock. "Yeah…" said Ash in his embarrassment. "How long have you been Neo Sailor Moon?" he asked. "Well actually… that time at the Pokemon Center was the first time…" said Ash. "Is he going to help us find the next guy?" asked Luffy. "I guess so…" said Brock. "Thanks…" said Ash, "And one more thing… DON'T TELL ANYONE!" he yelled. "Okay, okay I'll promise I won't…" said Brock. "Well since that straitened out I should introduce the others, this is Kiyo and his guardian cat Hermes…" said Ash, "Hey where's Zatch?" "He wasn't awake yet so I didn't bring him…" said Kiyo working the computer looking for Jupiter. "And this is Luffy and his guardian Aeries…" said Ash "Hey!" said Luffy. "Hello there…" said Aeries. "Oh yes this my mother, Luna…" said Dianna. "That right…" said Luna. "I'll find the third anamozoness,see ya!" "Good I found him!" said Kiyo. "That's good…" said Aeries. "How far?" asked Luffy. "Not too far about a 20 minute walk…" said Kiyo. "I can get there in 20 seconds!" said Luffy. "Why do I feel that will be a bad idea…" said Kiyo. "Which direction is it in?" asked Luffy. "That way…" said Kiyo pointing in the direction. "Okay… everyone grab on…" said Luffy. "Not this…" thought Aeries. Less then a minute later everyone was holding onto Luffy. "What are we doing?" asked Brock. "Just watch!" said Luffy. He stretched his arms to nearby walk… shocking both Brock and Luna… then performed Gum Gum Rocket. Sending them all flying. Meanwhile at the Tendo residence in the living room/dinning room area… Ranma and Akane were fighting while the rest of the family ate breakfast calmly. "Why did you do that!" yelled Ranma. "Why else you pervert…" said Akane. "But it wasn't my fault… Pops knocked me into the room! Blame him…" yelled Ranma. Genma was suddenly in panda form playing with a beach ball and holding up a sign that said "Don't blame me… I'm just an innocent panda" "Pops…" mumbled Ranma. Then there was a loud crash from the garden. Everyone turned their attention towards it. What they saw were a few teenagers, a yellow mouse thing and… "Cats!" yelled Ranma hiding behind Akane. "Oh grow up…" said Akane. Of course the people who crashed landed were senshi, the guardian cats and Brock. "Are we in the right place?" asked Luffy. "Yeah… we… are…" said Kiyo. "See I told you!" said Luffy. "Don't you ever do that to us again!" yelled Kiyo. "Oh…" said Luffy. "What I kind of liked it… minus the crash…" said Ash. "Please don't encourage him…" said Kiyo. "good thing majorythm didn't come, huh." said brock "yeah" said ash "Oh my…" said Kasumi. "Hey are you guys okay?" asked Akane. Brock's non-existent eyes turned to hearts, "Be still my heart..." he said,. He ran up to Akane. "My name is Brock… what's your name…" "Akane…" said Akane with a sweat drop. "Oh Akane…" said Brock but was cut off in mid sentence but Ash pulling him away by the ear. "Sorry about that… he get like that every time he sees a cute girl…" said Ash. Ranma snickered "He certainly has strange tastes in women then…" he said. "Sorry to be rude… we didn't mean to intrude like this…" said Kiyo. "It quite all right… perhaps you can join us for breakfast…" said Kasumi. "Really!" said Ash and Luffy. Kiyo sweatdroped… "Both remind me of Zatch…" he thought. Not to long later the guests to so speak began to eat with the Tendos… Ranma tired his best to keep away from the cats. "What's with him?" asked Luffy. "His dad threw him into a pit full hungry cats while fish sausage was tied around him." said Nabiki. Everyone stared at Genma who was once again in Panda for with the same sign as earlier Ranma threw his tea at his father… "Cool!" said Luffy. "How did that happen?" asked Ash. "Fell into a cursed spring…" said Nabiki. The two began to fight, during which Genma threw Ranma into the koi pond… turning Ranma into a girl. "That is so cool!" yelled Luffy. "Don't tell me…" said Ash. "Also fell into a cursed spring…" replied Nabiki. "Interesting…" thought Luna. "So are you interested in joining our dojo…" said Soun. "No we're more interested in that guy…" said Luffy. Ranma heard what Luffy said… and one thing came into his mind, after kicking Genma away, he er she that he was at the moment walked over to Luffy. "So you want to fight me right?" Ranma. "Okay…" said Luffy with a shrug. "This guy will be easy to beat…" thought Ranma. Up in the sky Amethyst stood floating. "So this Furinkan…" said Amethyst, "I guess I'll attack that Tendo Dojo I heard so much about…" Later after breakfast, and Ranma challenging back to being male, Ranma and Luffy met in the dojo. Ash, Kiyo, Pikachu, Brock (who tried to help Kasumi with the dishes but Ash pulled him away), Akane and the cats (who watched from a distance due to Ranma's fear of cats) watched. "KURU~" "majorythm" said ash "I found the next amazoness!-kuru!" said majorythm "So you seem confidante…" said Ranma. "Sure am I bet I could beat you…" said Luffy. The two began their fight… "Chestnuts Roasting on an open fire!" said Ranma. Ran sent out a flurry of rapid punches. "Gum Gum Rapid Fire" said Luffy. Luffy set out his own flurry of rapid punches… the were matched evenly. "I've never seen someone match Ranma's punches before…" said Akane surprised. "Wow… I'm surprised… I didn't think you could do that…" said Ranma. "I surprise a lot of people…" said Luffy. Right before either could launch their next attack the ground began to shake slightly. "Is it an earth quake?" asked Akane. "I don't know…" said Kiyo. Luna began to meow like crazy as curtly she could talk, everyone but Ranma who was shivering due to Luna's meowing ran to the door. What they saw was strange. "What the…" said Kiyo. The dojo was floating in a weird purple space… "I'm sorry… but your dojo is currently is in my space…" said Amethyst appearing from nowhere "The only way to get out is defeat my dear little Youma…" said Amethyst, "That is if you can if you lose your energy will be gone…" "Who are you?" demanded Ash. "My name is Amethyst, of the 5 Jewels of the Neo Dark Kingdom…" said Amethyst, "Ciao!" She shot a bright light that landed in the Dojo, then disappeared. The bright light self took the form of a monster that looked like a martial artist. "Dojo!" yelled the monster. "I heard what the weird woman said… this monster will be easy…" said Ranma. He began to run towards the monster… he was about to punch the monster, but the monster just brushed him aside like he was nothing he hit the wall. "You caught me off guard…" said Ranma he ran over to the monster again… the same thing happened… three more time. "Should you guys do something about it?" asked Brock. "Yeah… I guess…" said Ash. "All right time to transform!" said Luffy. "Great…" said Kiyo. "Moon Crisis Power!" "Mercury Crystal Power!" "Mars Crystal Power!" "luna prism power!" "Make-Up!" All four of them transformed… "You guys are cross dressers?" asked Ranma. "You're one to talk!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. "Maybe you guys should take on the monster…" said Brock with a sweat drop. "Pika…" sighed Pikachu (Translation: Yeah…) "I'll go…" said Sailor Mars who ran towards the monster… much like Ranma she was batted away. "And this person was equal…" said Ranma with a sweat drop. When he wasn't looking Luna walked up the martial artist she cleared her throat. "Excuse me…" she said. "Oh my god… the cat… it talked…" screamed Ranma. "It did…" said Akane surprised. "Wait cats don't talk…" said Ranma. This simple equation went though his head: Cat Plus Talking Equals not a cat. "Hey wait if you can talk then that must mean you're not a cat…" said Ranma. Luna anime fell, so did Akane and Sailor Mercury who heard this conversation. "Not… a cat?" asked Sailor Mercury. "Sometimes it's best ot leave Ranma with his delusions…" said Akane. Luna performed her back flip, which produced a pink wand with a green crystal on top. "You are a warrior like them…" said Luna. "Wait, wait… so you're saying I have to transform into a girl to fight that monster…" said Ranma who quickly figured it out. "Wow he's the only one who figured that before transforming…" said Hermes. The other two cats nodded in agreement. "Don't you change your gender because of a curse…" said Luna. Ranma sighed… Luna was right, he did change his gender all the time so why would this be different. "Fine just tell me what to do…" said Ranma with a sigh. "Hold it high and say "Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-up"" said Luna. "What ever…" said Ranma, "Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up…" Now Ranma's clothes changed to a sailor Fuku with a green skirt and collar, the ribbons were pink. He wore shot green lace up boot, and of course a tiara. However there was something strange… when he changed to a girl… it wasn't his cursed form… instead this form had brown hair with was now put up into a ponytail as opposed to his pig tail… but the most notable… what this new form was taller than his cursed form… much taller, taller than Akane. "No way…" said Akane. "This is new…" said Ranma with a sweat drop, "I think this female form might be stronger than my cursed form…" he thought. "In this from you're Sailor Jupiter…" said Luna. "All right…" said Ranma or Sailor Jupiter in this case, "You name was Luffy… right?" "Yeah but I think I'm called Sailor Mars like this…" said Sailor Mars. "Okay what ever… let's go get that monster!" said Sailor Jupiter. "Right!" said Sailor Mars. Both ran towards the monster… however once again the monster swatted them away like nothing. Sailor Mercury and Akane sweatdroped. "Hey Kiyo can you help us with a plan…" said Sailor Mars getting up. "Oh I don't know… maybe not run up to the monster…" said Sailor Mercury with a sweat drop. "Yeah you need something else…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!" Pikachu ran towards the monsters and delivered a Thunder Bolt… the attack did little damage but it was more than what was done by Mars and Jupiter. "That little rat did damage!" yelled Jupiter. "Maybe you should use Supreme Thunder…" said Luna with a sweat drop, "And I thought when Usagi started was bad…" she thought. "Supreme Thunder?" asked Sailor Jupiter. "Don't worry it will come you…" said Sailor Mars. "Right…" said Sailor Jupiter, a lighting rod came from the tiara, and light bolt struck it "Sumire Thunder!" It hit the monster… and also done some damage to the dojo. "Ooops…" said Sailor Jupiter. "RANMA!" yelled Akane. She whacked Jupiter in the head hard. "Ow… why did you that?" yelled Sailor Jupiter. "You damaged part of the Dojo!" yelled Akane. "But that give you no right to hit me you uncute Tomboy!" yelled Sailor Jupiter. "I did… Magical Cross dresser!" said Akane. Neo Sailor Moon sighed, "I think I'll just end it…" she said. "Moon Illusion Dispel!" said Neo Sailor Moon using the attack on the monster… "pink sugar heart attack" said majorythm it of course turned to moon dust and disappeared. Things began to shake. "Look like we're back…" said Brock. The three senshi that were used to it transformed back… however Sailor Jupiter and Akane were still arguing. "Pikachu…" said Ash with a sweat drop. "Pikachu…" said Pikachu (Translation: You don't have to tell me twice.) Pikachu gave a mild shock to both of them… they glared at the yellow mouse. "You two should stop fighting…" said Kiyo. "Yeah and the dojo was magically fixed up so that's good…" said Luffy. Akane and Sailor Jupiter saw that whatever damage was done was gone. "That's good…" said Akane. "So wait how do I change back…" said Sailor Jupiter. "Just focus…" said Ash. Sailor Jupiter turned back to male Ranma. "Hey maybe…" said Ranma… he got a bucket of water from pocket space and splashed himself in hopes that his Sailor Jupiter form would take over his cursed form… which sadly didn't, "Oh man… I like that new girl form better than this one…" she thought. After the explanation, telling Ranma about the time key and communicator and Akane promising to keep it a secret that Ranma is a super hero (practically everyone knew Ranma turned into a girl already) there was a new conversation. "So why aren't you afraid of them?" asked Luffy. "Well since they can talk they aren't cats…" said Ranma. "So what are they?" asked Kiyo. Ranma began to think it took a good full minute to think what they were. "They are all… hamsters…" said Ranma. Everyone anime fell but Ash. "What are hamsters?" asked Ash. "It's best we don't change his mind… you don't want to know when he gets really scared…" said Akane. "Oh man… we forgot about May and Max!" said Ash. "Oh yeah… we have to get going…" said Brock. "I just hope May didn't try to cook…" said Ash. Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Dianna used their time key to get back where they were. "I should get back too… Zatch might be crying that I didn't bring him…" said Kiyo. "Zatch?" asked Ranma. "He's a little demon boy in a dress that fallows Kiyo around…" said Hermes. "Oh yeah… Kiyo before you go… I have something I need to ask you…" said Ranma. "What?" asked Kiyo. "Why are you wearing pajamas?" asked Ranma. "Because I just woke up when I came here…" said Kiyo. Kiyo and Hermes left in a flash of light. "Well I should get going... I bet breakfast will begin soon…" said Luffy. "Didn't you just eat…" said Akane. Luffy stomach growled… everyone else just sweatdroped. "Hey Luffy, we need to finish our spar later!" said Ranma. "Of course!" said Luffy as he and Aeries went back to the Merry Go using the time key. "Well I better tell the others about our new pet hamster…" said Ranma walking back to the house. As he walked away Luna asked "A hamster?" "Well it's better than him being a afraid of you right?" asked Akane. "I guess so…" said Luna. Back in Ash's world… Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Dianna. "Where were you…" asked May. "Oh… somewhere…" responded Brock. "Well have you seen Max… I made breakfast and disappeared…" said May. "We'll look for him!" said Ash. "Yeah…" said Brock. In Luffy's world… fortunately no one noticed he was gone and in fact no one noticed he was gone, not only that but he got to breakfast one time… which means he got there before anyone else did… "All right I get two breakfasts today!" said Luffy. "Two breakfast today?" asked Sanji. "Yeah I…" said Luffy. Aeries sighed and grabbed his arm, biting and clawing at it. "Owwww!" cried Luffy. In Kiyo's world… "Kiyo… please don't leave with me again!" cried Zatch while hugging his leg. "Okay, okay… just let me get dressed…" said Kiyo. Back in Ranma's world… "You think that a hamster?" asked Soun pointing to Luna. "Oh my…" said Kasumi. "He's finally lost it…" said Nabiki. "I'm you, telling it's a hamster…" said Ranma. Both Akane and Luna sighed… at least Ranma wasn't scared out of his mind. next time majorythm:the last amozoness is here!-kuru~! ash: but who are the amozoness quartect majorythm:na-i-sho all 4:no way sailor moon new lives sailor venus appears we'll make you ultra happy Category:Episodes transscript